


Turma do Dudão: In the End

by KOSHINUKE



Category: League of Legends, Turma do Dudão
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSHINUKE/pseuds/KOSHINUKE
Summary: Dudão tenta converter um ateu e acaba sendo absorvido no universo de League of Legends (LoL). Como ele irá sair deste universo e balancear sua religião com seus desejos e objetivos carnais?
Kudos: 3





	Turma do Dudão: In the End

**Author's Note:**

> isso nao e uma satira tudo escrito aqui deve ser levado 100% a serio

Deus.

Segundo o pensamento monoteísta, Deus é dado como O ser supremo, A divindade criadora e O principal objeto de fé. Ele é concebido como onisciente, onipotente, onipresente e como tendo uma existência eterna e necessária. Ele nos criou, e Ele pode nos destruir a qualquer momento.

Um ser divino, perfeito e imutável que atende as nossas necessidades sempre que pedimos. Que tipo de herege egoísta poderia clamar por um Deus mais bondoso que este que reside em nossos céus? O quão cego teria que ser para não conseguir enxergar sua benevolência? Como era humanamente possível um ser vindo da mais pura ignorância não conseguir compreender os ensinamentos de nosso eterno Mestre? Dudão tinha certeza que esse tipo de pessoa se perguntaria o que fez de errado quando estivesse ardendo no fogo do inferno. Quando fosse tarde demais para se arrepender de seus pecados.

Os pensamentos de Dudão continuavam a encher sua mente enquanto ele parava imóvel no meio da praça, com uma mini-bíblia em mãos. Esperava seu grande amigo Paçoca sair de casa para jogarem bola, mas ele estava demorando demais.

Enquanto esperava por Paçoca, viu seu pior pesadelo passear pelo canteiro.

 _Pita_. Seu nêmesis.

Não importava o quanto tentasse, Pita não entendia o quão Deus era importante e não parava um segundo de seu dia para apreciar suas criações. Tudo o que fazia era jogar videogames satânicos e escutar _My Chemical Romance_ , um culto emo gótico satânico disfarçado de “banda”. Dudão fazia seu melhor para trazer Pita para o caminho do bem e livrar sua alma da punição eterna, mas ele o ignorava completamente. Aquele ateu dos infernos.

Dudão tentou ir o mais rápido possível até Pita para pregar versos da bíblia, mas não foi o suficiente. Ao ver sua silhueta e sua cropped azul que não tirava a anos, Pita xingou tal como o herege que era e correu do mensageiro divino. Quando que ele iria aprender? Quando que ele iria entender que Deus era o único caminho?

Enquanto deslizava pelo campinho tentando alcançar o ateu, Dudão esbarrou em seu amigo Paçoca, que estava tentando o encontrar.

— Dudão, tá indo aonde com essa pressa toda? — perguntou Paçoca, seu rosto um tanto avermelhado por conta do esbarrão

— Não tenho tempo pra falar, Paçoca! Preciso tentar converter o Pita hoje, sinto que algo horrível irá acontecer essa noite se eu não fizer ele apreciar a beleza das criações de Deus!

— Algo horrível? — Paçoca estava pensando, tentando desesperadamente lembrar de algo. — Você quis dizer o show virtual da banda americana de rock My Chemical Romance com o Green Day?

O coração de Dudão disparou ao escutar aquelas palavras. Suspeitou que era sua arritmia crônica atacando suas artérias novamente, mas era apenas o choque que as palavras de Paçoca tiveram em seu corpo.

Essa reunião causaria a chegada do anticristo.

Dudão empurrou seu amigo violentamente no chão para tentar alcançar Pita, lágrimas escorrendo delicadamente por seu rosto traumatizado. Não poderia deixar aquele encontro acontecer, não poderia deixar Pita se entregar ao caminho do mal sem nem tentar antes. Não iria desistir dele com tanta facilidade.

Não conseguia pensar em absolutamente mais nada, as únicas coisas que passavam por sua mente eram maneiras de como impedir esse evento infernal. Se Pita presenciasse esse show, iria se render completamente ao Diabo enquanto se derreteria pelas habilidades musicais de Ray Toro.

Ao chegar na casa de Pita, Dudão respirou fundo antes de arrombar a porta com uma única cabeçada. “It’s Not a Fashion Statement, It’s a Fucking Deathwish” tocava em volumes absurdos vindos do quarto do ateu.

Dudão andava em direção ao cômodo em passos fortes e rápidos, querendo acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas o mais rápido possível

— Pita! Pita! Desliga esse som maldito e bota uma musica de verdade! O novo CD da Aline Barros, por exempl-

Dudão abriu a porta do quarto de Pita e se deparou com uma deplorável quantidade de pôsteres de “bandas” satanistas, enquanto Pita pulava de um lado para o outro ao som de uma guitarra e músicas com teor altamente homoerótico.

O ateu se virou e percebeu a presença de Dudão no cômodo — Sai do meu quarto, me deixa em paz! Eu não quero ser cristão!

— _Nunca_ , eu não posso te deixar desistir da salvação!

Depois de alguns minutos de apenas se encarrarem enquanto um emo suado gritava de fundo, Pita tomou uma atitude.

Ele desligou o som e lançou um olhar derrotado para Dudão. — Tudo bem. Eu me rendo. Amanhã, eu vou na missa com você e vou me converter completamente.

Uma lágrima de alívio escapou dos olhos de Dudão —Saiba que isso é apenas o que Deus quer. Ele está muito orgulhoso de você agora, Pit-

Nesse momento de vulnerabilidade, Pita rapidamente jogou o pequeno cristão em sua cama e algemou suas mãos á cabeceira com um sorriso em seu rosto — Eu nunca me renderia tão fácil assim, minha força de vontade é do tamanho de um exército de 1000 homens. KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE — Pita gritou ao ligar a música, que automaticamente fez Dudão fechar os olhos e chorar de tanta dor.

— Por favor, eu lhe implor-

— Tarde demais, cristãozinho de merda.

A guitarra e os vocais começaram, juntamente com a tortura de Dudão.

_Long ago_

_Just like the Hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on_

_Just like the match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like the blade you'll stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Came a time_

_When every star fall_

_Brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst you take_

_From every heart you break_

_And like the blade you'll stain_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What’s the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Well, if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We’ll meet again_

_When both our cars collide_

_What’s the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

[ . . . ]

Dudão gritava. — PARE, PARE COM A LOUCURA. NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR ESTA OBRA DE SATANÁS, EU SOU FILHO DE DEUS!

— Cala a boca, porra! Tô tentando jogar LoL!

No instante que essas palavras foram proferidas, a música parou. As luzes se apagaram, e a tela do computador de Pita ficou completamente branca. “Fiz merda”, pensava o ateu.

As algemas foram instantaneamente quebradas e Dudão comemorou sua recém adquirida liberdade tentando fugir do quarto de Pita, mas todas as portas e janelas estavam trancadas, as vidraças eram inquebráveis. A luz da tela do computador ficava cada vez mais clara e sua força inundava o quarto, quase que cegando os dois jovens

Um redemoinho de luz se formou na tela, sugando tudo que estava no cômodo. Um sentimento de pânico se formou enquanto Pita clamava desesperadamente por sua vida, se segurando nas cortinas velhas da janela do lado da mesa do computador em esperança de não ser levado pelo tornado iminente. Dudão não estava tendo a mesma sorte, não conseguia achar um único objeto para se segurar.

— DUDÃO EU TÔ COM UM PUTA DUM CAGAÇO. — Pita berrou, com um tom indiscutível de vergonha e arrependimento em seu tom desesperado

— NÃO XINGA, PITA. DEUS NÃO GOSTA — Dudão disse, com o exato mesmo tom de voz de seu amigo.

E essas foram as últimas palavras de Dudão antes de ser inevitavelmente sugado para a tela do computador, para um mundo desconhecido, hostil e frio.

Para o mundo de League of Legends.


End file.
